Another Ball
by futbalfreak18
Summary: My first for DG and Cain. DG gets stuck going to yet another ball, but it turns out better than expected. Hope you like. Please R&R.


Another Ball ~ A Cain and DG Story

by futbalfreak18

In the OZ, in the royal palace, after the witch's destruction another battle ensues...

"Again Glitch? Why? Why do I have to go to another stupid ball?" DG pouted around her room, gathering all of the various bits and bobbles and thingamawuzzits that she needed just to get OZ still thought that the more complicated the dress the better. Ugh.

"DG, you are a princess, part of the royal family. You have to go; it's part of your civic duty." Glitch sat in a chair, enjoying his tea, waiting for the call of duty. Slithering into one of the most complex dresses in the OZ was a job for a team of specialists and professionals. But DG would only ever let Glitch into the room, even when she wore the old fashioned knickers, conventional in the OZ, that covered her entire body. She could make his job extremely difficult.

"Cain doesn't have to go." DG gave Glitch a baleful look.

Glitch ignored the princess' expression. "Cain isn't royalty."

"Cain was part of our party that saved the OZ. He's famous. But he doesn't have to go because he doesn't want to. I don't want to. I'm royalty so my wishes should be obeyed. So I'm not going."

"But this ball isn't to celebrate the death of the witch. This is to show you off to all the young gentleman in the land. That's why Cain doesn't have to come. And you are going, because while you may be a royal princess, your parents are king and queen and they want you to go. Their say trumps yours."

"I don't want to be shown off to the boys. People write books and stories about girls being forced into relationships. Every single time the girl ends up unhappy."

Glitch was getting impatient. "We are not forcing you to fall in love, and your parents would never arrange a marriage for you. But it is proper etiquette for young princesses to make appearances at all royal functions. Don't forget your sister has to go too."

"She doesn't want to go either." A grin split across DG's face. "Why don't we put you and Raw into our dresses? Then she and I will escape for the night."

Glitch got up to help DG pull the twilight dress over her head. Like the dresses from French courts of ages long gone in another dimension, it hung down to her ankles and spread out from her hips. The dark blue was accentuated with touches of silver. Glitch had convinced DG earlier to wear a corsette, so her curves were nicely accentuated. However, DG absolutely refused to have her ebony hair pulled into any sort of ridiculous arrangement, so the strands hung down, slightly curly, to her shoulders. Resting lightly in her hair, was the mandatory tiara. She wore no earrings and only simple make-up. A fairly modest diamond necklace, or at least as modest as a diamond necklace can be, circled her delicate took a step back to get a better look.

"You," he said, "look absolutely marvelous. A true princess in name and looks." DG smiled, blushing a little.

DG turned to look herself up and down in a full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room. "I wonder if Cain would like it," she muttered to herself.

Glitch rolled his eyes. Cain this, Cain that, all the time now Cain, Cain, Cain. And then, of course, whenever DG was around Cain, the pair would fight or argue or ignore each other. Worse than a pair of kids with crushes. Crushes... Glitch smirked to himself. He knew having his whole brain back was a good thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now presenting, the royal princess of the OZ, Dorothy Gale..."

"DG. It's DG. Not Dorothy Gale, . Thats my grandma." DG whisphered in hush tones. The announcer gave her a look. Wasn't she the royal princess here? Since when could he give her dirty looks?

"DG, escorted by the Queen's head advisor, Glitch."

DG curtsied and Glitch bowed, before they linked arms and walked down the wide, sweeping staircase. At the bottom, DG curtsied again and Glitch bowed to the surrounding crowd, before their attention was drawn to the staircase again as DG's royal parents entered the grand ballroom. DG smiled at how happy they looked together. Maybe, she'd find that someday.

As her parents descended, everyone applauded, their attention completely absorbed. DG took the chance and slipped to the darkest corner of the room, which even still wasn't very dark, and stood next to a tall leafy plant. Beyond underneath the tables this was the best place not to be noticed. Unfortunately, the tables seemed to have shrunk since DG was a child in the OZ, so last time she tried she'd just gotten smelly feet in her face and a few hard kicks to the side.

From her spot at the wall, she watched now as the crowd dispersed since all the guests had arrived. Her true parents, the queen and king, were still being bombarded with attentions of people. Holding hands they looked more like a pair of young lovers, not the older, wiser royal parents they were. Raw and Kalm, not dressed up at all the lucky dogs, were deep in their own conversation on the other side of the ballroom. Toto was entertaining some of the children in the center of the ball room with his magic tricks. DG watched as he levitated a little doll, disappeared coins behind little ears, and morphed into his dog form and back. All of the children were grinning. At least somebody got to have fun.

Throughout the room, young suitors stalked looking from group to group for DG. Like they'd find her talking with a group of hoity-toity rich people, being the princess she was by birth. She grew up a farmer's daughter and a mechanic, and she didn't like trying to be the princess she wasn't. Besides none of them walking out there like hungry wolves, were even passable. That one was too short, that one too gangly, and that one just ugly. Cain outdid all of them. Especially when he wore his hat, Cain always looked strong and dependeble. And way too hot. Especially with those pants he wore that were really tight... DG felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and a warmth building in her stomach. DG ignored it. Wyatt Cain was a wimp because he couldn't force himself to come to a ball, and so he wasn't worth her time. So....her thoughts paused as DG felt like she was ripping a hole somewhere peilously near her heart. So there, she finished, but the statement did not make her feel better like it should have.

DG turned back to her people-watching. Glitch, though he'd been DG's escort, was busy bothering Azkadelia who was doing her best to completely ignore him. DG let out a small giggle. She knew Az wanted to be there even less than she did, and she also knew that Glitch, now with his fully restored brain, had been trying to figure out how the witch had reconfigured the Sun Seeder. Of course, Az didn't remember much at all of the plans, and even less she actually understood. So here she was already in foul mood and Glitch was on her back again. DG giggled a little more as she watched the expressions on her sister's face turn from frustrated to angry to 'why the hell are you still here?'

DG began to walk over to them. She loved them both, so she couldn't let a war break out between them. Especially because she'd have Az complaining in one ear, and Glitch in another. She had enough thoughts herself, thank you very much.

"Hey, Az." DG came up to the pair, and gave her sister a hug. "Hey, Glitch."

"Hey, DG" Azkadelia responded, a look of relief pouring over her face. Glitch nodded his head to her and smiled.

"Az, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit about that one matter. I think I've come up with some ideas..." DG gave her sister a look.

"Oh of course. I know how much this matter is important to you. I'm sorry Glitch, but I really must end this conversation."

"That's all right. But if you remember anything let me know." Glitch said, not looking disappointed at all that DG was stealing her sister away.

"Of course, I will." Az replied.

DG linked her arm with Az's and pulled her to a less crowded spot on the edge of the ballroom. Her spot by the plant had been taken by another couple, who were busy making out like there was no tomorrow. DG let out a frustrated sigh.

"So anyway Az," she turned to her sister, "have you figured out an escape plan yet? I told Glitch, we should put him and Raw in our dresses, but he didn't seem to take to the idea?"

Her sister let out a small laugh. "No, I don't think he would. Thanks for pulling me out of that conversation earlier. And yes, I have an escape plan."

"All right, how's it go? I want to get out of here-"

"But," her sister interrupted, "I was wondering if you'd looked out onto the balcony at all tonight."

"No, I haven't." DG eyebrows curled. She was totally confused.

"My suggestion would be you go out there for a little while. If you still want to escape, I'll be near the balcony door waiting. Of course, if you take too long I'll leave without you." Az smiled, at her sister's bewildered expression. "Go on DG. I'll wait a little while for you, but I'm getting out of here, and I'd rather sooner than later."

"But what are you talking about? Why should I go out to the balcony? What's out there?"

"Just go DG. I promise I'm not going to push you over any ledges ever again." Az gave DG a gentle push, and she slowly began to walk away glancing back at her sister over her shoulder every few feet.

When a crowd of people blocked DG from view, Az left her spot and sneaked her way around the edge of the ballroom to the balcony. She'd thought the balcony was going to be left shut tonight, but she wouldn't have even noticed if Glitch hadn't kept glancing that way. And of course, if she hadn't noticed then she'd never have been able to tell her sister. DG must have luck on her side tonight, Az thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DG was completely lost.

Why would her sister send her out to the balcony? Wasn't the balcony supposed to be closed tonight? What was out on the balcony? Why hadn't her sister told her what was on the balcony? Why wasn't the balcony closed? What was here on the balcony that would make DG want to stay instead of escaping?

As far as DG could see, there was nothing. It wasn't the same balcony where the witch had bit the dust, but it was similar. The sky outside was mesmerizing, and the stars shone brilliantly. A very pretty seen indeed, but one that could also be seen from almost any window in the castle. This was nothing to keep her from escaping the ball. She'd just enjoy the view from her bedroom window once she'd locked herself inside and barricaded the door.

DG turned to go back inside and find her sister when a voice called out to her, from a dark corner where the balcony was attached to the edge of the building.

"DG?" A vague figure could be seen, but with only a limited amount of light from the stars no details could be made out. People hiding in dark corners were not to be trusted. They were generally either criminals or perverts or sometimes even both.

"Yes? Who are you and what do you want?" DG lifted the hem of her dress a little ready to run back into the ballroom at any moment.

The figure stepped forward. "No need to get flighty now, kiddo. Its just me." Cain's form took shape as he stepped into the light shining out from the ballroom.

"Oh." DG let her dress go. Her stomach was doing somersaults apparently preparing to win the gold medal in organ gymnastics. Cain's blue eyes shown through the darkness, piercing her soul. But she wasn't going to let him see that.

"I though you weren't going to be here tonight" she said, glaring a little.

"The head of the guards on duty tonight apparently got a bit too drunk to be reliable, so Glitch called me in" he said matter of factly, not showing any of the fire that was burning inside him.

"Why didn't he call someone else in?"

"I was the fastest one to reach."

"So why are you standing out here?" DG was starting to get frustrated.

"Everyone else had already been assigned posts, and Glitch said this was the door out of the ballroom not guarded."

"And why didn't you come say hello?" DG was starting to get very frustrated.

"I'm on guard duty."

DG sighs as much as she'd like to keep up the barrage of questions, they weren't having any effect at all. And as much as she'd like to jump over the balcony railing, just to make him save her, she feared her reaction to his touch right now might just give away that closely held secret. And then what would happen? The tin man could never love her after losing a wife he loved. It wasn't the age gap or difference in station that prevented DG from being more open. She just wouldn't force him into that. His boy-scout complex made him too honorable. She wasn't going to violate that. No matter how much she loved him.

As DG mused, Cain took a step closer, all of his features lit up now, making all of his strong, handsome features apparent. DG's body quivered a little, as her emotions tore her up inside.

"So why did you come out here?" Cain asked. DG calmed herself a little. She struggled to keep her voice steady now her frustration had disappeared and all that was left was longing and hurt that the longing would never be fulfilled.

"I... was bored with the party, and Az suggested some to come out here." The truth. Always stick to the truth.

"Oh? I knew avoiding this ball was the right idea." Cain responded smirking a little.

DG frowned. "Yeah, well at least you can avoid most of them. I'm stuck going to every single one, and Az and I have to get more creative each and every time with our escapes."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." DG was picking up speed. "And I have to struggle into this uncomfortable dress, and I always have to make sure I'm not stepping on it or I'll never hear the end of it from my mother and Glitch. And BOTH of my mothers expect me to be flirting with all of the gentlemen and making a fool of myself, but they're all dorks. And I don't like any of them!" She frowned.

"Sounds pretty awful, kid."

"You betcha."

"You look nice, though."

DG looked at the ground, suddenly feeling a little pair grew silent. Cain walked over to the balcony's ledge, DG following him. Behind them, the orchestra transitioned from a waltz into a popular romantic song in the OZ. Slow, and good for swaying instead of actual dancing. Perfect for lovers more focused on each other than their feet.

In the shadows of the balcony, on the opposite side from where Cain had stood, behind a tall, bushy plant, Glitch shifted position to allow blood to flow back into his left foot. Well, this wasn't going very well at all. He'd orchestrated everything and made sure it was all perfect for love confessions, but still these two were like little children. Sure, Cain had lost his first wife, but everyone in the kingdom could tell he loved DG. He never tore his eyes off her. But his 'honor' prevented him from making a move towards a princess since he was a guard. And DG took the tin man's stoic expressions as disinterest, and sorrow over his first wife so she didn't make a move. Why did they make his job so difficult. He smacked his forhead.

And Cain turned towards the bushes. Great Gale.

But Cain didn't come look, instead he sidled a little closer to DG who was obliviously gazing at the stars, lost in her own thoughts. That was a close, Glitch thought, letting out his breath slowly.

Suddenly, the light bulb came on over Glitch's head. He relished how often that happened nowadays, what with having his entire brain in his head again.

Glitch stomped on the ground with his boot. Again, only Cain looked, but this time instead of hiding Glitch stepped partway out of his hiding spot. He saw the surprise in Cain's eyes, but before he could say anything Glitch motioned to him to be quiet. Then he put his arms in the air as though he had a dance partner and began to sway. Then he pointed towards Cain.

Cain shook his head, no.

Glitch hung his head for a second before, pointing at DG, pointing at his heart, and pointing at Cain. Cain still shook his head, no. Glaring now, Glitch repeated his dancing movements, and pointed at the ground. Still, no. Glitch was surprised DG hadn't noticed yet. She must have been thinking about Cain it was the only explanation. Finally, Glitch pointed at Cain, danced, pointed at himself, pointed at Cain again, and then kicked the air. With that he hid behind the plant again, not giving Cain any chance to respond.

Finally, Cain turned back to DG, and touched her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not right for a princess not to have a single dance at a ball her own parents are hosting." Cain held out his hand to her. Slowly, DG took it, wondering what in the OZ had come over her tin man, but not about to refuse a chance to get closer either.

Cain pulled her closer, but the pair did not touch. DG loved every part of Cain. From his warm, strong hands to his blue eyes, just this little contact made her melt. Though when Cain looked her in the eyes, she had no idea that her blue eyes had the same effect on him twice fold. His entire body was warm with love and lust. But he was determined this would go no farther no matter what Glitch... 'motioned'. This couldn't go any farther, but if she were to ask... with those blue eyes... This must not go farther.

Glitch meanwhile in the bushes, watched the dancers melt, the happiness obvious on their faces. They looked perfect together. How obvlious could they be to miss the love evident on each others faces? Pure and eternal love too. Lucky ducks.

Slowly, as a new romantic song came on the pair relaxed and came a little bit closer together, though still only barely touching. Glitch was glad he'd told the orchestra to play all the good romantic, mushy-gushy stuff for the rest of the night because these two were taking their time. Two songs went by and still all they did was sway and turn excrutiatingly slow circles.

As they turned and Cain faced him, Glitch popped his head over the top of the bush. Cain stopped the slow circle, but continued the swaying. He pulled DG closer so she was staring over his shoulder, instead of at the skeptical look he now shot Glitch. Though Glitch smirked as a blush spread across Cain's face. Apparently, the full body contact between DG and Cain was a bit more than he was prepared for.

Glitch gave him an encouraging smile before lacing his fingers together and making kissy faces. He barely contained a snort of laughter, at how ridiculous this situation was.

Cain did not find this funny. Wyatt Cain did not find this funny at all. His blush deepened, but he shook his head no, lightly so DG wouldn't notice, and started to move in a small circle again.

Glitch's shoulders slumped. All this work for nothing. He watched as the pair turned, and he saw the content, blissful look on DG's face. He so wanted that look to stay there. He then watched as that blissful look turned shocked and upset. Glitch looked around to find what DG had seen, and realized. He hadn't ducked back down behind the bush. He was standing partly hidden by a bush, watching an intimate moment between DG and...what should be her lover. Oops.

But then Glitch perked. If Cain wasn't going to kiss DG, DG could certainly kiss Cain. She was confident and forward in everything she did. Except when it involved Cain. Of course, once they kissed this whole childish crush part would be over. So Glitch made more kissy faces, smooching the air for everything he was worth. DG's eyebrows furrowed, skeptical. Glitch pointed to Cain, to his own heart, and then to DG. Good thing they were turning so slowly or else Glitch would have already run out of time. Even so, they had almost turned to the point wher Cain would be able to see. Glitch ducked back down so he was hidden by the bush.

He watched the pair turn. When DG was again facing the bush, Glitch watched her look from Cain to the bush, to Cain, and back to the bush. She was shaking just slightly, as she pulled away from Cain. Looking into Cain's eyes, she steeled herself and, up on her toes, pressed her lips softly to Cain's. Glitch continued to watch from his bush, waiting ever so patiently. He could see the the gears turning in Cain's head. Slow moving and rusty gears too, but finally Glitch watched Cain return the kiss.

To DG, this was heaven. She felt light as air. The only thing tying her to earth was the feel of Cain's lips on hers and his hands on her hips. A fire was lit in the pit of her stomach, slowly burning higher and higher until her entire body was burning. And all she wanted was more. More of Cain. She couldn't get enough. DG pulled Cain closer, burying herself in him and his scent. She attacked his mouth, deepening the kiss. And feeling Cain's body she knew they wouldn't be out here forever. Not with how Cain's body was beginning to quake with desire, and how he seemed lost to the world. DG pulled away a little, wanting to take her time. She slowly let her fingers ghost over Cain's back, feeling the contours and sculpting the muscles. Cain moaned. DG quivered at the sound, but continued her exploring, keeping her mouth pressed to his. Yes, heaven. A place she never wanted to leave.

Behind his bush, Glitch danced, as well as you can dance whiled hiding behind a potted bush. He was sore, and tired, and he couldn't feel his feet at all anymore, but that was all right. Finally, his job was over. They'd have fights about Cain's past and how appropriate their relationship was, but they'd get through it. DG and Cain had melded themselves together into one, pulling each other closer than what seemed physically possible.

Glitch stretched as best as he could knowing he was going to be stuck there for a while, until the pair snuck away to be alone. There was no way he was going to get past the lovers without being noticed, and he wasn't going to interrupt now they'd found each other. Finally.


End file.
